Chocolates, celos y un reencuentro
by Nathalie Shiffer
Summary: A Haruhi nunca le han gustado los chocolates, pero que pasaría si un san valentín aceptara con gusto el chocolate de una chica? y por qué Haruji y esta chica siempre están juntos? Cómo reaccionarán el resto de los integrantes del Host y las fans?
1. ¿Un nuevo compañero?

_Hola a todos jajajaja este es mi primer fic sobre ouran host club :p__, espero les guste y sean gentiles conmigo XD_

_Como ya habrán visto este es un fic haruXhika ^^ adoro esta pareja (coff coff, no me gusta Tamaki, sobre todo en el manga ¬¬). Esto sucede después del final del manga y Mori y Huney aun no se van a graduar ¬¬ para el beneficio del fic_

_

* * *

_

**Chocolates, celos y un reencuentro**

**1.-¿Un nuevo compañero?**

Como siempre, Hikaru y Kaoru se encontraban molestando a Haruhi con el hecho de que querían tomarse unas fotos juntos, ya que no tenían ninguna. Por otro lado, las miles de fans que se había creado Haruhi a lo largo del año estaban apoyando a los gemelos para que luego pudieran posar junto a su Haruhi

- Ya les dije que no, chicos, no me gustan las fotos

- ¡Pero Haruhi!- dijo Hikaru mientras intentaba mantenerla quieta para la foto

- Kyoya-senpai tiene muchas fotos tuyas- completo Kaoru mientras ayudaba a su querido hermano

- ¡Ah, les dije que no! ¡Además Kyoya-senpai tiene fotos porque me las saca de contrabando o me quita un porcentaje de mi deuda!

Para la salvación de Haruhi, justo cuando Hikaru y Kaoru le iban a sacar las fotos, llego el maestro, haciendo que todos regresaran a sus asientos

"un poco de tranquilidad por un momento"

- Muy bien chicos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, trátenla bien, viene de una familia muy importante, así que espero que se comporten. Puedes pasar

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una joven de tez blanca y cabello largo negro, pero lo que más les llamó la atención a sus compañeros fueron sus ojos de un color entre azul y violeta.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shiffer Nathalie, espero nos llevemos muy bien, al saludar hizo una pequeña reverencia, justo cuando se levanto se encontró la mirada atónita de Haruhi, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los gemelos. Al mismo tiempo el salón se lleno de susurros

- ¿Dijo Shiffer?

- Esa es la familia más rica e importante de todo el mundo

- He escuchado que con mucha facilidad podrían derrocar a todos los empresarios y construir un monopolio

- Yo escuche que ocurrió una tragedia en esa familia, pero nunca se supo que era

- Es muy hermosa, ¿tendrá novio?

- Será mejor hablar con ella antes de que se cruce con los del Host Club

- Muy bien chicos, ya es suficiente, Shiffer-sama, por favor tome asiento al lado de Fujioka (los gemelos estaban sentados juntos, así que había un lugar vacío al lado izquierdo de Haruhi ¬¬). Fujioka levanta la mano para que Shiffer-sama sepa…

- No es necesario, conozco a Fujioka Haruhi

Al escuchar esto el salón se lleno de nuevo de susurros, la mayoría provenientes de las chicas. Todos vieron sorprendidos cuando Nathalie se paro a escasos centímetros de Haruhi para decirle algo que sólo ella pudo escuchar

- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Haru-chan

Al escuchar eso Haruhi mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, evento que todos vieron.

**Pensamientos de las chicas**

"Noooo, Haruhi-kun"

**Pensamientos de los gemelos Hitachii**

"Que relación tiene ella con Haruhi?"

**Dos jaquecas provenientes por Kaoru y Hikaru, miles de lagrimas de parte de las fans y dos horas después…**

Al sonar el timbre Haruhi se paro para ir a hablar con Nathalie pero los gemelos Hitachii la interceptaron y se la llevaron cargando al Host Club (a Haruhi). Nathalie vio esto como algo natural y sólo empezó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse temprano, pero una conversación llamó su atención.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos rápido al Host Club para no perdernos la oportunidad de hablar con todos.

- ¿Host Club?

- Oh, Shiffer-sama, como usted es nueva es probable que no sepa de ellos, es un club en el que nos reunimos para tener este "citas" –lo último lo dijo en un susurro- con algunos de los integrantes del Host club

- Ya veo, suena interesante, pero por favor, llámenme por mi nombre –Al terminar de decir esto sonrió de una manera que rivalizaba con Haruhi

"Ahhh, que linda"

- Hai, Nathalie-sama, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos? Le podemos mostrar a cada uno de los integrantes para que los conozca mejor –respondió otra de las chicas

- Es muy amable de su parte, estaría encantada

**Mientras tanto en el Host Club**

- Muy bien chicos, pónganse sus atuendos, las chicas no tardarán en llegar y hay que recibirlas con hermosas sonrisas y hacerlas sentir como unas princesas – Sí, ese fue Tamaki

- Hai, hai, tono

Mientras todos se estaban cambiando Huney-senpai se dio cuenta de que Haruhi estaba "algo distraída"

- Kao-chan, Hika-chan, ¿qué le pasa a Haru-chan? Se ve muy distraída

- Mmm

- Lo que pasa es que hoy llegó un nuevo estudiante a nuestro salón – respondió Kaoru al ver de mal humor a su hermano

- Es verdad, escuche que hoy llegaría un nuevo alumno, de una familia muy importante si no me equivoco – aporto Kyoya

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES? ¿ES UN CHICO? ¿ES APUESTO? –Comenzó a gritar como loco Tamaki

- Tamaki, quieres calmarte, es una chica, es de la familia

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta del salón de música no. 3 se abrió dando paso a todas las fans de los Host Club

- Supongo que podemos terminar esta conversación más tarde, ahora hay que atender a nuestras clientas, por favor pasen por aquí señoritas –dijo Kyoya cunado un grupo de chicas se le acercaron

- Kyoya-senpai, te presentamos a Nathalie-sama, es nuestra nueva compañera, queríamos introducirla personalmente a cada uno de los host

- Oh, es un placer conocerla –Dijo Kyoya para después besar su mano

- El placer es mío, Kyoya-senpai, si no le molesta, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted

- Claro, por favor, sígame para que podamos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo

Así los dos se fueron al lugar más apartado del salón para que después de cinco minutos regresaran de nuevo a la entrada, donde todos los host ya se encontraban acompañados por varias chicas.

- Haruhi, Nathalie-sama ha pedido ser tu clienta por el resto del día

- AHHHHHHHHH

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Ah, qué les pareció? Les gustó, vale la pena continuarlo, por favor, déjenme sus opiniones y reviews, entre más mejor ^^ Dependiendo del número de reviews que reciba será el tiempo que me tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo :P _


	2. Conozcan a Luzbell

**2.-Conozcan a Luzbell**

- Hika-chan, Kao-chan, ¿qué están haciendo?

Huney-senpai estaba viendo como Hikaru y Kaoru "intentaban" espiar a Haruhi y Nathalie sin ser descubiertos (¬¬ la palabra clave es "intentaban"). Se encontraban atrás de un pilar (como cuando estaban espiando a Casanoda y a Haruhi) haciendo rabietas porque no podían escuchar nada y Kyouya se había negado a decirles que había platicado con la joven heredera del imperio Shiffer.

- Lo que sucede es que Hikaru no se quiere ir hasta que descubra que pasa con esas dos – dijo Kaoru mientras señala a la mesa donde estaban placidamente platicando Haruhi y la nueva alumna

- Ahora que lo mencionas ya casi a terminado el club y ellas siguen platicando – apuntó Tamaki – no será… no será que mi adorada hija quiere alejarse de ella pero por su bondadoso corazón se niega a dejarla?

- Tono

- Oh, ya se, de seguro Haruhi quiere ser un buen compañero y por eso se está portando bien con la nueva alumna – y así siguió Tamaki con sus locas hipótesis

- Tono, de ser así, no tenían porque pasar las dos horas enteras del club juntas

- Que les parece si mejor dejan de conspirar en contra de Nathalie-sama y se ponen a atender al resto de las clientas

- Pero Kyouya-senpai, la mayoría son admiradoras de Haruhi y parece como si les hubieran quitado a su juguete favorito o a su ídolo – dijeron los gemelos al unísono

- Y de cierto modo eso fue lo que pasó – aportó Kaoru mientras todos los host volteaban a ver a la bola de fans de Haruhi que estaban llorando a mares

**Mientras tanto en la mesa de Haruhi**

**- **Te traje una rebanada de pastel de café con chocolate, sigue siendo tu favorito, cierto? –dijo Haruhi mientras le acercaba la rebanada de pastel junto con una taza de té

- No has cambiado en nada, Haru-chan

- En serio?, todas las personas que me ven siempre mencionan algo sobre mi cabello

- Es verdad que ahora lo tienes mucho más corto, pero conociéndote, de seguro dirás que es más cómodo de esa manera, o me equivoco?

En ese momento ambas se pusieron a reír, provocando una nueva oleada de llantos de las fans y celos por parte de todos los host

- Creo que nunca habíamos visto tan feliz a Haruhi – apuntó Mori-senpai. Al escuchar eso Kyouya rompió el lápiz con el que hacía notas, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos rompieron parte del pilar, Tamaki se fue llorar a una esquina y Huney-senpai tiró el último pedazo de su pastel; todo esto debido al shock

**De regreso con Haruhi**

- Nath-chan – Haruhi no tenía ni idea de cómo abordar el tema

- Qué sucede?

- Cómo… cómo has estado después del atentado?

- Yo… - Nathalie mostraba una cara impasible y lo único que notaba su desconcierto eran las ondas que se habían formado en el té a causa del temblor de su mano, sin embargo, logró mostrar una bella sonrisa – Estoy bien, ahora vivo con mis tíos y mi primo, aunque, realmente los extraño

- Lo siento mucho, no debí de haber preguntado – dijo Haruhi mientras le acercaba un pañuelo ya que en sus ojos habían empezado a formarse algunas lágrimas

- Ie, te agradezco la preocupación. No tienes ni idea del trabajo que me costó convencerlos para que me dejaran regresar y entrar a Ouran, por un momento llegué a pensar que se negarían, pero después de un tiempo accedieron

- Que bueno, me da gusto que volvamos a estar juntas

- Sí, a mi también me da gusto, además de que quería conocer al famoso Host club del que tanto me has hablado. Los que se encuentran atrás del pilar son Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru, cierto?

- Sí, son unos demonios, pero una vez que los conoces te das cuenta que son buenas personas, al igual que el resto de los integrantes

- Creo que eso va más para Kyouya-senpai, cierto? Jajajajajaja

- Jajaja, tienes razón, al principio parece una persona a la que sólo le interesan los méritos que puede ganar, pero en realidad es una persona tierna y gentil

- Ya veo, me da gusto, ahora tienes muchos amigos y eso es bueno, espero que ellos también me lleguen a considerar como una amiga

- Estoy segura que así será, ah, de una vez te advierto, no te acerques mucho a Tamaki-senpai, tiene complejo de príncipe y Hikaru y Kaoru probablemente intenten meterte en uno de sus juegos

- Hai!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

De este modo terminaron las dos horas del club, algunos realmente felices (¬¬ técnicamente dos), mientras que otros terminaron con el ego y la autoestima hasta el suelo, es decir, el resto del Host club y las fans de Haruhi XD

**Al día siguiente (siiii, los chicos del host no pudieron atrapar a Haruhi para interrogarla XD)**

- HA-RU-HI – en la mitad del pasillo Haruhi fue tacleada, literalmente, por dos "angelicales" gemelos

- Algo trono… Qué quieren?, es muy temprano, incluso para ustedes dos

- Haruhi – cara tierna y lágrimas falsas, mode on

-Esa no es manera de saludar a tus mejores amigos

- Mmm, tal vez si se levantaran de mi espalda podría saludarlos… "o por lo menos correr… espera, yo no corro, muy bien, tengo que empezar a hacer ejercicio…"

- Buenos días, Haru-chan, Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun

Haruhi logró sacar la cabeza de entre los cuerpos de Hikaru y Kaoru, justo cuando iba a contestar los gemelos la jalaron y abrazaron como si fuera un osito de felpa. Por unos momentos se le quedaron viendo a Nathalie como si intentaran estudiarla hasta que ambos sonrieron de esa manera tan singular y conocida de los Hitachiin

- Si quieres hablar con Haruhi…

- Tendrás que jugar y ganar…

- QUIÉN DE LOS DOS ES EL VERDADERO HIKARU!

Nathalie se les quedó viendo fijamente como si no los entendiera (pero díganme, quién entiende a esos dos?), luego se acercó a Kaoru, quien al verla "demasiado" cerca, empezó a sonrojarse, al ver esto Haruhi y su amiga embozaron una sonrisa mientras que Hikaru sólo alzó una ceja en señal de "y a este que le pasa?"

- Tú… – dijo al fin señalando a Kaoru

"Ja, como siempre sólo Haruhi puede distinguirnos"

- Tú debes ser Kaoru, y el que no se despega de Haru-chan es Hikaru

- Mal!

- No, no estoy mal

- Co…

- Cómo lo supiste?

- Haru-chan tiene mucha razón, hay cierto brillo en sus ojos que los delata. Espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigos y por favor, cuiden de mi como lo han hecho de Haru-chan

Al ver esto tanto Kaoru como Hikaru se separaron de Haruhi y en un instante decidieron que su segundo osito de felpa sería Nathalie, y tal como hicieron con su juguete favorito, mopolizarían cada segundo de su tiempo

- Pero que linda!, Haruhi, por qué no nos habías dicho que era tan linda? – dijeron mientras ambos estrujaban sus cabezas en las mejillas de Nathalie

- Hai, hai, lo siento Nath-chan, después de un tiempo te acostumbrarás a ellos – dijo Haruhi mientras intentaba despegar a los gemelos de Nathalie para después sujetar a los gemelos del cuello de sus camisas para que no intentaran asfixiar a su amiga en un abrazo de oso

- Por cierto, qué relación tienen ustedes dos? – Pregunto Kaoru al recuperarse de lo sucedido

- Somos amigas…

- Desde la infancia, fuimos al mismo Kinder y estuvimos juntas en la primaria…

- Pero en la secundaria Nath-chan tuvo que marcharse debido a… un problema

- Ohh, ya vemos, tiene algo que ver con la tragedia Shiffer de la que todo mundo habló por ese entonces?

(Me encanta interrumpir los momentos importantes wuajajajaja) Mientras platicaban iban caminando al salón, Hikaru pegado al brazo de Haruhi y Kaoru al de Nathalie, pero el tiempo se acabó y tuvieron que entrar a clases.

Dentro del salón, todos se dieron cuenta (para desgracia de algunos y…, bueno, desgracia para todos) de que los Hitachiin estaban muy cercanos a la nueva alumna y así transcurrieron las clases hasta la hora del receso.

Camino al comedor, más bien, mientras Hikaru arrastraba a Haruhi y Kaoru cargaba a Nathalie hacia el comedor, un grito espeluznante los hizo detenerse…

- MALDITA SEA, TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ, SOUH!

- Mamá, mamá, protégeme

- Tamaki, mis amenazas no sirven con él, su familia es más poderosa que todas las de la escuela juntas

Y, atraídos como mariposas hacia el fuego, el nuevo cuarteto inseparable se dirigió al salón 2-A… ERROR. Fueron saludados por una masa amarilla que salió corriendo a toda fuerza para abrazar a su adorada hija, pero fue "sutilmente" detenido por un celoso Hikaru, aclaro, sutilmente. Es decir, jaló a Haruhi para que Tamaki se estrellara con la pared. Esta escena fue seguida de la salida del estoico Kyouya.

- Tamaki, te dije que ya te tranquilizaras, si no se quiere unir, déjalo

- Qué sucede Kyouya-senpai?

- Hoy llegó un nuevo alumno y Tamaki intentó convencerlo para que entrara al host club, pero como pueden ver – señalando a Tamaki llorando en una esquina – Todo fue inútil

- Lo que sucede es que ese tipo se toma las cosas muy apecho- escucharon una voz decir desde atrás y todos voltearon para encontrarse con un joven parecido físicamente a Nathalie pero con los ojos de un color azul eléctrico y el cabello corto ondulado

- Itoko-san –el mencionado chico volteo al origen de la voz y se dirigió con paso firmo a Nathalie, al ver esto, Kaoru acercó el cuerpo de su nueva amiga al suyo (¬¬ como si eso fuera posible, un poco más y podía estar encima de ella)

- Por qué no me esperaste en la mañana? Te dije que te llevaría hasta la escuela

- No sabía que ibas a venir también a esta escuela, a demás, técnicamente el chofer iba a ser el que nos iba a traer, no tú

- Detalles, pero no importa –dijo arrojando el tema a un lado y luego mirando de nuevo a su prima con una mirada llena de cariño y adoración- Nathalie, no te iba a dejar por tu cuenta en esta escuela y menos con tipos como ese – apuntando a Tamaki, hasta que se dio cuenta que su querida prima no estaba sola, o mejor dicho, que su espacio personal había sido traspasado y lo peor, por un chico que se aferraba a su brazo como si no hubiera un mañana– Oye, me puedes decir por qué te ves tan cómodo en el brazo de Nathalie? –apenas conteniendo su furia

- Etto, Luzbel-kun, ellos son Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru

- Y tú quién eres?

- Itoko-san, es Haru-chan

- Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi? Vaya, si que has cambiado -dijo Luzbel mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Haruhi

Al ver que Haruhi no reprochaba a Luzbel por los cariños, nuestros dos, este… "héroes"? (a.k.a Tamaki y Hikaru) reaccionaron

- OYE, QUÉ RELACIÓN TIENES CON HARUHI?

Las reacciones a esto no fueron muy diversas, las caras de Kyouya y Luzbel eran de puras circunstancias, mientras que Nathalie y Kaoru voltearon a ver a Hikaru y luego a Haruhi mientras se les iba formando un plan…

**Pensamientos de ****Kyouya**

"Genial, parece que Haruhi ahora tiene más admiradores. No nos molestaría si los tratara como al resto, pero con ellos se comporta de una forma más cariñosa"


End file.
